sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Blade (video game)
PlayStation | genre = Action, beat 'em up | modes = Single-player }} Blade is the name of two video games based on the 1998 film adaptation of the Blade character that starred Wesley Snipes. The game was developed by Hammerhead for the PlayStation in 2000; a different game was developed by HAL Laboratory and Avit Inc. and released for the Game Boy Color. Both games were published by Activision. The PlayStation game follows the adventure of Blade with help of his mentor and friend Abraham Whistler and with old remembered enemies like Dragonetti and Mannheim. Reviews were mixed, with criticism of the graphics, camera, controls, voice acting, and that the game "failed to capture the spirit" of the movie. Gameplay The player takes control of the title character as he makes his way through various vampire-infested locations in order to defeat the vampire menace. Blade ventures through warehouses, sewers, museums, city streets, and nightclubs dispatching numerous types of enemies ranging from familiars (humans that do a vampire's bidding), vampires, zombies, monsters, killer dogs, and other creatures of the night. To help Blade with his quest, he has a small arsenal of weapons to arm himself with courtesy of Whistler. Blade always has his trademark sword but can also use his fists as well as a variety of firearms including pistols, shotguns, and machine pistols. Each firearm has three different types of ammunition: standard, explosive, and silver, each with its own effect on different enemies. Blade is also equipped with a "multi-launcher" that can shoot all sorts of things to kill vampires, like silver glaives and UV grenades. Plot Blade must make his way through the various vampire houses and, with the help of Whistler, destroy them all. Reception | Allgame_PS = | EGM_PS = 4.67/10 | GI_PS = 4/10 | GamePro_PS = | GameRev_PS = D+ | GSpot_PS = 4.6/10 | IGN_GBC = 7/10 | IGN_PS = 3.5/10 | NP_GBC = 7.2/10 | OPM_PS = | PSM_PS = 4/10 | GR_GBC = 72% | GR_PS = 48% | MC_PS = 51/100 }} The PlayStation version of Blade received mixed reviews. On Metacritic it received a weighted average score 51% based on reviews from 11 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On GameRankings it received a score of 48.13% based on 23 reviews. David Smith at IGN gave the game 3.5/10, but called it "Much too little much too late. There might have been a good game here once, but not anymore." The Gameboy version received more positive reviews. Nintendo Power gave it a score of 7.2/10. Marc Nix at IGN gave the game 7/10, and wrote "Violent, visceral, bloody action on the Game Boy Color, just how you like it." See also * Blade in video games References External links * * Category:2000 video games Category:Action video games Category:Activision games Category:Beat 'em ups Video game 1 Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Color-only games Category:M-Rated Marvel Comics video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation (console)-only games Category:Vampire video games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics films Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on adaptations Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Superhero video games